Maybe the Universe Can Be Kind
by DWBean
Summary: The Doctor's in New York when he bumps into an old friend. Oneshot.


**I thought this would be a really nice little idea, so I had to write it down. A random plot bunny, but I think I teared up at the end. I feel like Peter Capaldi is a 'love' sort of guy, so if you think it's OC then sorry! I hope you like all the nods to the Classics. **

**Enjoy! **

The Doctor walked down the bustling New York street, the chilled February air whipping through his grey hair. He ran a hand over his worn face and glanced up at the Empire State building. He needed a distraction. Clara had gone, left him like all the others. He thought nothing could take her away from him now, after everything that she had done. But he was wrong. The universe just wasn't that kind.

He huffed and turned around, marching back down the street. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into a lady in her late sixties who was carrying a shopping bag.

"Terribly sorry, love," The Doctor apologised, his Glaswegian accent pronounced. When he caught a look at the woman, his breath hitched. Her face had wrinkles on them, laughter lines carved by her eyes. Her eyes were hazel and large, a flick of mascara covering her light eyelashes. Her hair was a rapidly fading ginger, one that he knew was once fiery red.

"It's alright," she laughed, showing a set of perfect, white teeth.

"Amy," he whispered, his eyes widening. Her smile dropped and was replaced with a frown.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, almost threateningly. The Doctor noted with sadness that that once Scottish lull she had was replaced with a neutral American one.

"I, uh…I must have got the wrong person. Sorry," he apologised. She noticed the sadness that was now consuming him and she lightly hit him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"I'm sure you'll find your Amy. She must have been someone special," Amy comforted. The Doctor now found her voice quite disconcerting, only being able to picture her with a Scottish accent.

"She was," He smiled, resting his hand on the lapel of his jacket and running his thumb over it. "Do you…do you want to go get some tea?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Got a husband at home," she replied, showing her wedding ring. The Doctor chuckled lightly before answering.

"No! Not like that," The Doctor explained and Amy laughed. He was glad that her laugh was still the same, even though so much of her was different.

"Oh, alright. What's your name?" Amy asked as they walked towards a local café.

"John," The Doctor replied. He knew he shouldn't be there, but what was the harm? Could the universe not give him this one visit?

"I've gotta' say, John. You look mighty familiar," Amy said, glancing at him. The Doctor cringed at the American abbreviations and sayings which sounded so alien coming from her lips.

"Where are you from in Scotland?" The Doctor asked, desperate for her to resume her old voice.

"How did you know I was from Scotland?" Amy demanded, acting as if she was hiding her true identity.

` "I can hear it in your voice. Once Scot to another, love," The Doctor winked as they entered. The Doctor and Amy sat down at a table at the far end of the café which was quite busy. This suited The Doctor so that he didn't feel he had to whisper to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amy denied as she shrugged off her coat.

"C'mon, Amy. Don't give me that rubbish," The Doctor answered, unwrapping the ten rounds of multi-coloured scarf from around his neck.

"I'm American," Amy denied, brushing her thinning grey hair that was once so full of life behind her ear.

"Right…," The Doctor sighed, knowing Amy was getting frustrated.

"Look, don't pretend that you know me. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me, John," Amy accused, almost snarling at him. Amidst the accusations, she hadn't realised that her accent had slowly become Scottish. The Doctor grinned boyishly and laughed.

"I knew it," he smiled and she slumped back in her chair.

"You sneaky little b-," Amy laughed as the waiter approached.

"Good afternoon, Amy! Would you like the usual?" The waiter asked, grinning at her.

"Hello! Yes, please. This is my friend John. What would you like?" Amy asked, and The Doctor's eyes skimmed over the menu.

"Builders' Breakfast, ta," The Doctor smiled, handing him the menu. Once he had scurried off, Amy turned back to The Doctor.

"So, what do you do?" Amy asked, reverting back to Scottish.

"I'm a Doctor. And you?" he asked.

"I'm a writer. Here-," she said, diving into her bag and pulling out a copy of 'Summer Falls'. She handed it to him and he took it in surprise.

"You wrote this? But this was Artie's favourite book! The main character became a walking Base Station which uploaded Clara!" The Doctor exclaimed, his eyes skimming over the front cover and back to her.

"Sorry?" Amy asked, her eyes widening

"Oh, nothing. I ramble about nonsense. Ignore me, love," he dismissed, gently ripping out the last page of the book. She watched, her eyes wide as he did so and placed the last page in his pocket. He looked back up to her and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Sorry. You just remind me of someone. An old friend," She explained, quickly wiping away the few escaped tears. His hearts ached as he watched the pain she was in, knowing he had caused it. He placed his hand on top of hers and rubbed it with his thumb comfortingly.

"I've seen my fair share of loss as well," He said and they shared a weak smile. The waiter came up and placed The Doctor's tea down and then a bowl and a plate in front of Amy.

"You having soup?" The Doctor asked. She shook her head and smirked as the waiter placed three fish fingers on the plate and poured some warm custard into the bowl. The Doctor choked on the tea he was drinking when he saw.

"I know, I know. Strange combination," Amy sighed as the waiter walked away. She picked up the fish finger and swirled it in the custard. She took a bite of it and chewed it in silence while the Doctor was at a loss of what to say.

"Fish fingers and custard? Fish fingers and custard! Oh, Amelia, what am I going to do with you?" The Doctor laughed. Amy's eyes snapped up to him as she swallowed her fish finger.

"Only one person calls me Amelia," Amy declared and The Doctor mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. With a shaking hand, she lifted his chin up and inspected each side of his face in turn, trying to find any resemblance.

"You look nothing like him," Amy stated, unsure of what to think.

"Big universe, Amelia," The Doctor replied. She stared right at him but really had trouble picturing her mad man in a box to this old man from Glasgow.

"How can you be him? How is that possible?" Amy asked, still deadly still.

"Regeneration. I died, essentially. The lanky, young, big-chinned teenager got himself caught up in a bad incident with the Silence, Weeping Angels and the Cybermen. He died, and became me," The Doctor explained, giving up on pretending who he was. Rather, who he wasn't. Amy brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth as she let out a sob.

"You…you can't be!" Amy cried, more tears pouring out of her eyes. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Amelia Pond from Leadworth, the only Scottish girl in an English village. I'm still that mad man you ran away with the night before your wedding," The Doctor said, tearing up himself. That was hundreds of years ago, but it still felt like yesterday to him. Amy was uncontrollably sobbing as she leapt up. He leapt up too, and she engulfed him in the biggest hug humanely possible. She cried onto his shoulder as he hugged her tighter, inhaling the scent of her.

"You've grown old," Amy whispered and he chuckled lightly.

"So have you," he replied. They laughed as he swayed her back and forth, two best friends reunited again. Maybe the Universe could be kind.

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
